Valor
by ShayminPrincessKim
Summary: A skilled archer named Hana defies an age-old custom, causing chaos in her kingdom. After consulting an elderly wise woman for help, her family becomes cursed and Hana is forced to undo the spell herself before it is too late.
1. Cast

Princess Merida: Hana Springfield (My Oc)

Queen Elinor: Ellie (Rave Master)

Bear form: Mightyena (Pokemon)

King Fergus: Haru Glory (Rave Master)

Angus: Kirara (Inuyasha)

The Witch: Olgariki (GoGoriki)

Lord Macintosh: Cuddles (from Happy Tree Friends)

Lord Dingwall: Len Kagamine (from Vocaloid)

Lord MacGuffin: Bulkey (from London Mobile Buddies)

Suitors: Ideas Open

Mor'du: Ideas Open

Harris, Hubert and Hamish (Merida's mischievous Brothers): Yuna, Rikku and Paine (fairy KH 2 form)

Extra: Jaden Yuki (As one of the stable boys and Hana's one true love) (Yu Gi Oh GX) Pogoriki, Chikoriki (from GoGoRiki) and Josieriki ('s fursona) (all as Hana's friends)


	2. Marluxia's attack

The sun shone brightly above the valley of Autumn Valley. In a clearing a tent was set up with a flag with a sword floating in the wind. A few guards named Musica, Naveen, and Flynn stood near by. We see a woman with short dark brown hair and brown eyes wearing a white and red sleeveless dress with a red cross on the chest, a heart necklace, and white slip one shoes was looking around. She's the Queen of Spring kingdom, Elie Glory. "Where are you?" Elie asked. "Come on out. Come on out. I'm gonna get you." Elie said playfully.

A little girl around 5 with short silver hair with two long bangs and crystal blue eyes wearing a pale pink dress giggled as she hid under the table. She was Hana, Ellie's only daughter and young princess. "Where are you, you little rascal?" Elie asked getting near as Hana moved as Elie looked under the table "Gotcha!" Elie said but saw Hana had moved. "Where's my little birthday girl I wonder?" Elie asked as Hana giggled from behind the shield.

She came out from behind the shield sneaking up on Elie. "I'm gonna gobble her up when I find her." Elie turned to see Hana who tried to run but Elie grabbed her making her scream and laugh as Elie pretended to eat her. A man with short silver hair and dark blue eyes wearing king like clothing put his bow on the table along with his sword. This is Haru Glory, Elie's husband and King of Spring Kingdom. "Haru! No weapons on the table!" Elie snapped.

Hana jumped out of her mother's arms and grabbed Haru's bow. "Can I shoot an arrow? Can I? Can I? Can I? Please!" Hana asked her dad but fell over holding the bow giggling. Haru laughed along with her "Well not with that one." Haru said grabbing something from behind his back. "Why not use your very own!" He brought out a small bow making Hana smile "Happy Birthday my precious daughter."

Later…

The three were standing a few feet away from a bulls eyes as Hana tried to shoot but it landed in front of the ground. "Just go all the way back to your cheek. There we go dear." Hana did what Haru said as Elie looked worried.

Unknown to them, something was watching them from the forest. "Keep those eyes open and…shoot!" Hana shot the arrow but it was sent flying into the forest. "I missed." Hana said sadly. "Than go fetch it than." Elie said as Hana handed the bow to her as she ran off to find it. Elie than turned and glared at Haru "A bow, Haru! She's a lady!" She snapped but yelped when Haru pinched her butt and whacked the laughing Haru.

Hana ran into the forest to find the arrow. Many sounds of pokemon were heard as she looked around, feeling like she was being watch. She noticed the arrow inbedded in a tree. She heard a stick break making her gasp looking around as a Pidgeotto called out as Hana looked around look. She looked to the side to see a blue flame like being. "A Will-o-wisp." Hana said going towards it but it disappeared. She gasped "They really are real." Hana said.

She heard another whisper and turned to see a trail of Will-o-wisps as she went after them until Elie's voice shouted. "Hana! Come along now! We're leaving now!" Hana groaned and ran back to where her parents were. "I saw a wisp!" Hana shouted running over out of breath "I saw a wisp." She said giggling a little. "A Wisp?" Elie asked. "You know legends says the Will-O-wisps will lead you to your fate." "Oh what a load of Bologna." Haru said as Elie groaned "Let's go before we see a dancing giant." Haru said walking off.

Elie rolled her eyes at Haru picking up Hana. "Your father doesn't believe in magic." Elie said. "Well he should." Hana said but let out an ear piercing scream as Elie turned to see a huge Ursaring growling. Haru turned to see what was happening. "Marluxia!" He shouted. "Elie! Run!" Haru shouted as he ran towards the bear pokemon as Naveen threw him a spear as the guards ran at the Ursaring.

Elie ran towards her horse named Maximus and got on the back still holding Hana. The Ursaring slashed the spear breaking it as he drew his sword. Hana could only watch as Elie rode away trying to get to safety. "Come on You!" Haru shouted as Marluxia roared as the screen turned black as the logo 'Valor' appeared on the screen.


End file.
